Maleficent
Maleficent is an incarnation of pure evil, responsible for all misfortune in King Stefan's kingdom. Maleficent is portrayed as the ultimate personification of pure evil in Sleeping Beauty and wreaks chaos and destruction for the fun of it rather than with a specific goal in mind. She does have a fiery temper, however, and is extremely proud. She visits twenty years of pain and suffering on the country where the film takes place simply because she wasn't invited to a party. Her obsessive personality and violent mood swings are indicative of a borderline personality disorder. Like most Disney villains, she also has hypnotic powers as shown when she torments Prince Phillip with visions of a bleak future. Her most famous quote, "You poor, pitiful, insignificant fools, thinking you could defeat me, me, the Mistress of all Evil" indicates that she is somewhat narcissistic. It is said that she is very lonely but also highly intelligent as she received very good grades at school. She takes offense at not being invited to the christening of Princess Aurora and attempts revenge on King Stefan and the Queen by cursing Aurora. She appears to be particularly disdainful of the three good fairies Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, her polar opposites, who do all in their power to keep Maleficent's overwhelming evil magic at bay. With her dark, elegant design, dramatic and flamboyant animation and unlimited arsenal of magic powers at her command, Maleficent is one of the most popular and recognizable Disney Villains, in addition to being one of the primary members of the official franchise. Personality Maleficent in the original film represents true evil. She is ruthless and devious and will do whatever it takes to achieve her evil goals. Additionally, she is very sinister, which is shown by taunting Prince Phillip after she captures him. Her most famous quote ("You poor simple fools, thinking you could defeat me. ME!? the mistress of all evil?") indicates that she thinks herself above everyone, even calling her closest allies "her pets." Other than herself, the only entity that she seems to have a genuine care for is her pet raven, Diablo. This is especially evident in her horror at Diablo being turned to stone. Maleficent also seems to have some emotional instability. This is especially evident in her reaction to the discovery that her goons spent the previous 16 years looking for a baby, where she pitched a nearly a truly evil laughing fit before reacting violently towards her goons. Maleficent, on top of her deviousness, is very misleading in her personality. But, underneath the mask of stoicism, Maleficent unleashes the full brunt of her wrath with a smile, which shows how she relishes in the pain of others. This is displayed during her first appearance during Aurora's birthday ceremony. When Merryweather states bluntly, "You weren't wanted," Maleficent pretends to be shocked and hurt, remarking, "In that event, I'd best be on my way." But then she turned around and cast a curse upon Aurora, cackling while taking in the sweet revenge she had attained. Maleficent is soft spoken, proper and elegant, and has two possible motivations for her crimes, either out of pride, considering she curses Aurora because Stefan didn't invite her to the christening, or she is simply a monster who enjoys being evil. Trivia * Maleficent is widely considered to among the coolest villains Disney has ever produced, and indisputably one of the most formidable. Category:Witches Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopaths Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Usurpers Category:Sociopaths Category:Brainwasher Category:Murderous Villains Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Article of the week Category:Compulsive Liars Category:Power-Hungry Category:Sadists Category:The Heavy Category:Kidnappers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Master Disguiser Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Bullies